Dream of a Boy
by Quistis-Trepe2
Summary: Zell finds himself unable to sleep of a shadowy figure stalking his dreams, Rated R for later chapters, ZellxSeifer
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Squaresoft. I did not invent nor take credit for Squaresoft's product of Final Fantasy 8.  
  
WARNING!!: This Fanfiction is Yaoi(Guy/Guy) Relationship and Intimacy (LEMON WARNING!) If you don't like this then simply DO NOT READ! You also must be 18+ to read this fiction, if you are not and insist on continuing to read this fiction you have been warned. If you decided to proceed you have read the warnings and do understand them. Note: I do not take blame for minor children reading this fiction I write to give people what they want, and parents who have minor children that read this without knowing or without permission, I will not take blame for these actions so DO NOT send me flamers or complaints about your children reading this they have been warned and they chose to continue reading this Fanfiction.  
  
By: Quistis Trepe If you have any comments regarding this fiction questions flamers or suggestions please e-mail them to Lindia2001@hotmail.com and have fun reading the next parts that will be coming out soon. Love & Peace.  
  
Dreams of a Boy  
  
Chapter One: Discovery  
  
The boy jumped.. a cold sweat running down his naked chest, as the sweat drop fell sliding so slowly across each of his defined muscles until make a small gray dot on the sheet below covering him from waist to toe, wrapped up tangled around him like if he did it purposely. The Boy wiped the sweat quickly off his forehead, and laid his head pushing it into the soft feathers in his pillow.  
  
'Why am I having these? These dreams? These thoughts? Why. why about him? Him of all people? why a him? I'm not gay. I'm not! That's right. it is just a dream it means. nothing'  
  
Nothing. It means. Nothing.  
  
The words he thought echoed throughout the boys head. as he turned hugging the blankets tight to his sweaty chest, and his head burrowed into the pillow.  
  
The next day a knock came at the door.  
  
"ZELL!!! ZELL ARE YOU INNNNNNNNNNNNN THERE????" Selphie yelled rather loudly  
  
"It's open" Zell muttered still half asleep since his dreamy night.  
  
"Zell! Quistis wants us at the classroom by eight this Morning! So get in gear bed head!" Selphie said rather cheerfully. as always.  
  
Zell yawned and looked at Selphie "don't worry I won't be late again." he smiled and walked into the bathroom and started molding his hair.  
  
Selphie "just DOOOOON'T!!!!! be late! It's about the SeeD exam! You don't wanna miss it do yeah know? "I'll meet you there" he said sticking his head out of the bathroom half of his hair sticking up and half down.  
  
Selphie giggled and walked out of the room. Zell heard the door click continuing to gell his hair until it was perfect because. well it always has to be PERFECT! He walked into his bedroom, and pulled out some shorts and his black top, of coursed finished with his snazzy and yet somehow corny coat with the blue flames sowed on the side.  
  
The door hissed open as Zell walked into the classroom, his shoes tapping ever so lightly across the pearl white floors.  
  
"Your late again Mr.Dincht" Quistis said standing up in front of her desk at the front of the classroom staring at Zell "This is the third time this week, I want to see you after class" she said again, and sat back down in her black velvet chair.  
  
"Yes. Instructor" was all Zell said before walking to his seat second row from the back on the left side.  
  
"Now class, The SeeD exam is coming up soon and you will have to know everything you have learned so recap how do you equip items with your Guardian Forc. . .. .. .. . .. .. .. .. . .."  
  
Zell stood in a room, completely white, as he studied his surrounding he noticed a man. like a black shadow only the form of the man showed, but he was made of darkness almost mysteriously familiar, as Zell walked forwarded he noticed the face, clothing of the man.. It was the man who stalked his dream, his every thought, his emotional balance. The face belonged too.  
  
"ZELL" Quistis said banging her fist to the desk  
  
"AH! What?!? Uh?!" Zell said trying to recover from the shock of being woken so rudely.  
  
Qusitis sighed "You slept through my class again Zell, whats the matter with you, you are such a good student this isn't like you at all, you can tell me Zell what's wrong with you.. Please tell me, without a good reason behind this it may result in a detention in the near future, and if I understand this better, I can deal with it without getting anyone in trouble."  
  
"I don't want too tell anyone. its no ones business, especially not yours! So just drop it!" said abruptly and very rudely before getting up and walking out of the class.  
  
Zell. I'm worried. I just want to know what's wrong Leave me alone. It's not anyone's business But Zell, I'm worried it's not like you. Leave me alone. go away.  
  
As Zell ran from the classroom almost tears to his eyes not wanting to be like this be different then everyone else, he wanted to be the same but he couldn't, It was HIS! Fault the man who stalked his dreams, that man named. suddenly interrupted but his thoughts he ran straight into in the chest of Seifer before looking up.  
  
"You BASTARD! Watch where you are going!" Zell screamed madly  
  
Suddenly being picky up by his shirt he came face to face with Seifer Almasy, feeling him breath on his face.  
  
"Watch your mouth Chicken-Wuss or I'll beat you so badly you will be watching your ass!" Seifer said in a low but manly voice that almost pierces his victims.  
  
Zell hanging from his shirt his hands on Seifer wrists trying to get himself down "Let me go you BAS." suddenly a voice came from behind  
  
"Seifer let him go this instant" the voice belonged to Quistis as commanding as it always was. As her shoes tapped closer making a loud striking sound across the hallways, Seifer lowered Zell and looked at Quistis.  
  
"I know. I'm going" He said changing his direction walking past Quistis and towards the classroom. Brushing lightly against Zell lightly as he walked pass him, "I'll see you later Chicken-Wuss" grinning as he entered the classroom.  
  
"Zell, I want you too come to the classroom too, follow me, oh and don't say know or I'll start dealing with this matter in a way you will not enjoy on your SeeD record." Qusitis said very strictly yes very calm, and serious.  
  
Zell walked into the classroom behind his instructor and sat down quite a few seats away from Seifer whom took the furthest seat away strung up with his feet in front of him on the desk, leaning back with his hands behind his back. Zell sat in the front row closet to Quistis' desk trying to avoid any more contact with the scarred blond who sat in the back, so smug and secure.  
  
"Look you too, you're here for your own reasons" she glared at Seifer "I have to run an errand behave yourselves if I hear anything about you two leaving fighting or otherwise I will report it to the headmaster and deal with it more strictly? Do you understand? And don't think I won't see what goes on there are security cameras, and a class next door that is running that will hear anything." She said walking out of the room  
  
'I hope these guys don't get into too much trouble. It's probably a mistake leaving them together' Quistis sighed leaving the classroom hearing the hissing of the door closing. 


	2. Minds Wandering

Chapter Two: Minds Wandering  
  
Seifer chuckled at the back of the class, Zell could hear it faintly trying to ignore it, 'I'm in enough trouble I don't need to get into a fight with Seifer' he thought to himself, dazed like he has been for the past few weeks a sudden grip on his shoulders awoke him, he tried to stand but the hand pushed him back down.  
  
"I told you I'd get you, it was careless for Quistis to leave us alone" Seifer said in a harsh heart piercing tone that sent a shiver down Zell's spine.  
  
"Fuck Off! I'm in enough trouble without getting into a fight with you Seifer" as Zell spoke his voice raised angering Seifer  
  
"Listen chicken-wuss" he said grabbing Zell by his collar of his shirt and swinging him on his feet to face Seifer. "Maybe you should watch who you're calling a bastard in the hall eh?" Seifer chuckled never taking his eyes off Zell's  
  
"Let go of me, you!" Zell struggled remembering this was the same position as he was in the hall, and this time Quistis wasn't running to his rescue you.  
  
"Idle threats? From just a chicken like you?" Seifer laughed tightening his grip on Zells shirt.  
  
Zell would have normally fought back but from the recent weeks of lack of food and sleep left him tired and weak unable to defend himself against anyone especially Seifer "You.. you can't there are cameras all over the place an..and a class next door, you'd get your ass kicked out of garden if they see you beating me up!"  
  
Seifer glared at Zell with an evil smirk "No there isn't"  
  
Zell looked at Zell with his big blue eyes, confused and dazed 'He wouldn't there has be a class yeah! Quistis said there was! And cameras! He can't get away with this' Zell pushed back at Seifer "Yes there is Quistis said there is and she never lies! Your gonna get your ass kicked outta Garden so back off!"  
  
Seifer pulled Zell up to face him "how many times have I been in detention? More then you" Seifer laughed "I think I know if there are cameras and classes going on around here I've been here longer then you chicken-wuss and Quistis just wants you to be afraid of getting in trouble"  
  
Zell stared at Seifer his words float in mid air as he looks on to his bully 'mmm how much I would like. Seifer. just a little closer. and. kiss. him.' he was woken abruptly from his thoughts as he got shook.  
  
"What the fuck chicken!" Seifer sneered tightening his grip on Zell's shirt holding him back.  
  
"what huh?!?" Zell managed to mumble, thinking to himself 'oh shit did I just try to kiss. kiss Seifer? Oh no...' Zell pulled away from Seifer grip landing on the desk behind him with a bang  
  
Seifer hissed at Zell "your gonna get it chicken!" and with that the boys heard the door hiss open as the blonde girl stepped in and caught Seifer leaning over a tormented Zell fist in air ready to punch him.  
  
Quistis stomped her foot down "That's enough, let him do this instant" she said in a commanding voice with a disappointed and yet strict look, she watched as Seifer let go of Zell and lowered his fist gritting his teeth before walking towards her.  
  
"Instructor" he said nonchalantly before walking out the door behind her.  
  
Quistis turned her head facing Zell, sitting sitting on the desk with a shock look on his face breathing heavily "Zell, what's wrong? Tell me what happened" she said walking over to him and sitting on the desk beside him.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it, its nothing" He said jumping off the desk and heading for the door.  
  
Quistis sat up with her knees in her hands, swinging her head back "you like him don't you" she said then turning her head to face the now frozen Zell.  
  
"Your crazy why would I like him? Hes only a bully" Zell spoke, walking out of the room, not looking back again at Quistis' mumbles that trailed off in the silence..  
  
Author's Notes: I'm open to any and all suggestions e-mail me Lindia2001@hotmail with your comments, or future ideas for the story. 


	3. Feelings or Fiction?

Chapter Three: Feelings or Fiction?  
  
Zell struggled in his sleep, the blankets around him wrapping him, tighter and tighter, until he awoke. drenched in his sweat, his hair flopped over his face, as he panted for air, in the cold dark room. He swung his feet over the bed untangling the bed sheets that were wrapped around them, he stood, as his feet touched the ground. He looked at the clock, watching at the number changed, it was 2:34 in the morning, his dreams that haunted him wouldn't go away, so he went to his dresser and picked up some cloths from it putting them on quickly, he left his dorm.  
  
Zell wandered the halls since it was way past curfew and way to early for them to start opening the café, he headed for the training area.  
  
"Sigh" Zell mumbled "even the creatures are asleep" he said as he walked down the hallway through, half asleep he dragged his feet, turning to his side he saw the glimmer of the stars through the door to the secret area, he made his way to the bottom of the steps, he glared up as he walked up them, his shoes scraping across the stone, as he entered the area. He walked to edge and glared up at the garden, the shimmering lights that beamed across his face.  
  
"Beautiful. Isn't it?" a voice said lurking in the shadows in the corner of the balcony.  
  
Zell jumped at the sound of the voice, tripping and falling on his ass "wha? Whos there??" he questioned the darkness.  
  
"Clumsy as always eh chicken-wuss? Seifer said emerging out of the shadows, his regular smirk on his face, but for an odd reason unknown to Zell Seifer hand was extended to help Zell off the ground.  
  
Zell look at the man over him his shadow casting over Zell, blocking the light from the garden, Zell looked Seifer in the eyes, and reached his hand out, and pulled himself up from the ground, he let go of Seifer's hand as soon as he was up, and started to crush himself off.  
  
Seifer walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out, "So chicken, why are you up so late?" he questioned the young blond.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, why do you care?" he said looking at Seifer who was still dazed with the lights of garden, out in the distance.  
  
"things on my mind" he said, turning his head to the younger blond, "I care" he said quickly turning his had back to its original position out casting the garden.  
  
Zell moved beside Seifer and stared at his face "what?" he questioned  
  
"You heard me chicken" His voice calmed yet strict heart piercing, almost as if he was holding something back.  
  
Zell reached his hand out and put it on Seifer shoulder, the touch made Seifer jum back away from Zell bumping into the side of the balcony. "Seifer..." Zell muttered loud enough so he could hear him , "Is there. something wrong? Why are you always picking on me? Always being a bully. if you care"  
  
Seifer chuckled turning his back to Zell again "you would never understand Zell"  
  
Zell grabbed Seifer and turned him around, since Seifer back was pressed agansit the balcony he couldn't move without getting Zell out of the way. "you would be surprised what I would understand Seifer"  
  
Seifer reached a gloved hand to the side of Zell's face, a shiver went down Zell spin as the leather traced his tattoo, "you wouldn't understand this" Seifer said pushing Zell outta the way as he headed for the door  
  
Zell turned quickly at the retreating man, and muttered "I can. because I love you. Seifer"  
  
Seifer stopped as the wind picked up, his jacket flew in it, as he turned around, and looked Zell in the eyes, before turning once again and leaving into the training center. 


End file.
